callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gigant
Gigant (ang. The Giant) – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Buried. Gigant pomaga graczowi w grze na różne sposoby. Znajduje się w celi nie daleko pierwszego spawnu skrzynki losującej. Aby go uwolnić potrzebny jest klucz, który wisi obok. Żeby ten jednak wyszedł z celi, należy dać mu alkohol, a ten znajduje się w środku celi. Gigant będzie powoli chodził po mapie od strony swojej celi do Saloonu i z powrotem, ignorując graczy i zombie. Uderzenie go bronią do walki wręcz sprawi, że przez chwilę będzie się poruszał szybciej. Mimo to, postrzelenie go spowoduje, że wróci do swojej celi i będzie trzeba uwolnić go ponownie. Gdy gigant zamknie się w celi, trzeba znaleźć nowy klucz. Są cztery miejsca gdzie może się pojawić: *Obok celi giganta. *W banku. *W Salonie w środkowym pokoju na piętrze. *Na ławie sędziego w sądzie. Gigant może niszczyć przeszkody. Potrzebny do tego jest alkohol. Kiedy gracz poda alkohol gigantowi, to on odwróci się i pobiegnie przed siebie. Jeżeli na jego drodze znajdzie się przeszkoda, to ją zniszczy, a gracz otrzyma pewną ilość punktów. Zależy ona od odległości z jakiej gigant ruszył w stronę przeszkody. Im jest ona większa, tym więcej punktów można otrzymać. Gigant pod wpływem alkoholu może stratować graczy, którzy znajdą się na jego drodze. Ci będą potrzebowali reanimacji. Alkohol pojawia się co rundę w Saloonie lub w celi giganta. Gracz może też kupić dodatkowy za 1000 punktów w Saloonie. Oprócz alkoholu gigantowi można dać cukierki. Znaleźć je można co rundę w sklepie z cukierkami lub dokupić tam dodatkową porcję za 1000 punktów. W zależności od tego gdzie poda się gigantowi cukierki, będzie się inaczej zachowywał. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki w dowolnym miejscu, będzie podążał za graczem i zabijał zombie przez pewien czas. Niestety zabici w ten sposób zombie odradzają się. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki w pobliżu czołgającego się zombie, podniesie go i zacznie chodzić za graczem. Jeżeli gracz go zaatakuje, to gigant zabije trzymanego zombie. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok stołu do budowania, przez chwilę się zastanowi a następnie przyniesie części i zbuduje z nich losowy przedmiot. Jeżeli gracz trzyma jedną z potrzebnych części, będzie musiał sam dokończyć budowę. Jeśli natomiast na stole znajduje się już jakaś część, gigant dokończy budowę danego przedmiotu. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok zamkniętej skrzynki losującej, uderzy w nią, co zapobiegnie wylosowaniu misia ze skrzynki. Dodatkowo jeżeli w trakcie rozgrywki, nie został jeszcze wylosowany żaden miś, zablokuje to pojawienie się power-upa Fire Sale. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok skrzynki losującej, która właśnie wylosowała broń, ten zapewni ponowne losowanie. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok pustego spawnu skrzynki, ten przyniesie skrzynkę, która pozwoli graczowi na jedno losowanie, pod warunkiem, że gigant może dostać się do obecnej skrzynki. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok rezonatora podłoża, a w pobliżu nie stoi turbina, ten przyniesie turbinę pod warunkiem, że została ona zbudowana. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki obok Power-upa, zamieni go na jakiś inny. *Jeżeli gigant otrzyma cukierki w pobliżu sklepu z bronią, to weźmie trzy kredy, i narysuje bronie w losowych miejscach, lecz gracz nie otrzyma żadnych punktów. Osiągnięcia i trofea Gierki z minami|W Buried, zostań ich pionkiem.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Jest największą postacią w całej historii Call of Duty. *Jest pierwszym przyjacielskim NPC w trybie zombie. *Gigant nie wejdzie do posiadłości. Jeśli gracz zaprowadzi go blisko niego, ten ucieknie ze strachu. Mimo to może wejść do labiryntu wykorzystując inną drogę. *Gigant będzie podążał za graczem, który pierwszy wziął alkohol lub cukierki. Na Xboxie i na PC zawsze będzie podążał za graczem, który ma cukierki. *Gigant nie schowa się w celi, jeżeli gracz strzeli w niego Paralyzerem. *Kiedy gigant stoi obok gracza trzymającego alkohol lub cukierki, prosi gracza by mu dał. *Jeżeli gigant wraca do celi, a gracz będzie tam przed nim, to gigant nie zamknie się i nie będzie potrzebny klucz. Niestety jeśli gracz nie posiada cukierków lub alkoholu, gigant zamknie się zaraz po wyjściu gracza z celi. *Gdy gigant podniesie pełzającego zombie, to można zauważyć że będzie się z nim bawił jak z dzieckiem. *Jego charakter bardzo przypomina dziecinny styl bycia. *Przez graczy często nazywany jest Huckleberrym, lecz nie przypomina go ani z charakteru, ani z wyglądu. Galeria 2013-08-02_00051.jpg giant_booze.png|Gigant pijący alkohol giant_candy.png|Gigant jedzący cukierki giant_please.png|Gigant proszący o alkohol/cukierki Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II